Wander
'Wander 'é o protagonista do Shadow Of The Colossus. Wander é um homem com um passado obscuro que viaja pelas Terras Proibidas em sua égua tentando ressuscitar uma garota chamada Mono. Dormin, uma voz misteriosa que reside no Santuário de Adoração central das Terras Proibidas faz um trato com Wander: se ele puder matar os dezesseis colossos que vivem nas Terras, Mono será ressuscitada. Aparência Wander possui cabelos vermelhos que chegam aos ombros, sempre usa uma bandana azul e possui olhos roxo-azulados. Ele veste uma camisa de manga curta que varia em tons de marrom thumb|217px|Wandere uma capa com um símbolo de um Sigilo Maior. Seus braços possuem esparadrapos e braceletes azuis. Sua calça é verde-escura e vai até a altura do joelho. Ele também possui sandálias de cor marrom com joelheiras. Durante o jogo, sua aparência muda um pouco a cada quatro colossos derrotados. Suas roupas ficam mais sujas, sua pele fica mais pálida, seu cabelo escurece e marcas aparecem em seu corpo. Além disso, um par de chifres começa a crescer em sua cabeça. Background O passado de Wander não é contado no jogo, mas ele parece ser da mesma tribo ou grupo social que Lorde Emon e estava de alguma forma envolvido com uma garota chamada Mono. Ele é um excelente cavaleiro, capaz de cavalgar em terrenos difíceis, assim como se virar sobre a sela e até mesmo ficar de pé enquanto cavalga. A facilidade com que ele segura um arco e o usa a cavalo também comprova sua experiência com essa arma. No entanto, alguns apontaram que as habilidades de Wander com a espada são aparentemente insignificantes: mesmo sem um oponente à sua frente, os golpes de Wander são lentos e desajeitados. A maior força de Wander, então, é sua obstinação. Embora não seja o melhor guerreiro, ele está determinado a salvar Mono a qualquer custo, e nada vai impedi-lo de derrotar os colossos que estão entre ele e a ressurreição de Mono. História A história de Wander começa quando ele adentra "As Terras Proibidas", atravessando a longa ponte em sua entrada sobre sua égua, Agro. Antes de entrar ele roubou uma espada mágica, o único equipamento capaz de matar os colossos das Terras Proibidas. Adentrando o enorme "Santuário de Adoração" no centro da região, Wander carrega com ele um corpo coberto em uma capa, que ele deixa sobre um altar no santuário. Removendo a capa, o corpo de uma donzela descalça chamada Mono é revelado. Um momento depois, várias criaturas de sombras com formatos humanos aparecem e tentam atacar Wander, mas ele as derrota facilmente erguendo a espada que roubou, que emite raios de luz. Após as criaturas desaparecerem, a voz de uma entidade sem corpo conhecida como Dormin ecoa, parecendo surpresa por Wander possuir a espada. Wander pede que Dormin ressuscite a jovem Mono , e Dormin responde que é possível, mas apenas se as dezesseis estátuas alinhadas dentro do santuário fossem destruídas. Ele explica que essa tarefa só pode ser completada usando a espada antiga para matar os dezesseis colossos espalhados pela terra. Apesar do aviso de Dormin de que talvez ele tivesse que pagar um alto preço para reviver Mono, Wander fica determinado a procurar os colossos e destruí-los. Em um segmento mostrado depois que o oitavo colosso é morto, uma deterioração do corpo de Wander é mostrada claramente: sua pele se torna mais pálida, seu cabelo escurece e veias escuras começam a aparecer em seu rosto. Além disso, Wander vê como que num sonho, Mono acordando e chamando por ele. Embora tente se aproximar, Wander é rapidamente puxado para longe. Depois disso, as feições de Mono melhoram e sua voz pode ser ouvida fracamente depois que cada colosso é morto. Depois da morte do décimo segundo colosso, é revelado que Wander está sendo perseguido por um grupo de soldados liderado por Lorde Emon. thumb|Wander possuídoIncitado para se apressar em sua tarefa por Dormin, Wander rapidamente chega no décimo sexto e último colosso. No caminho para o confronto, ele passa por uma longa ponte que começa a desmoronar quando ele está na metade. Quando Agro chega na última parte da ponte, o local em que ela pisa se separa da fundação e ela perde o equilíbrio. Sentindo a queda iminente, Agro se balança para frente, lançando Wander para o outro lado, e se sacrificando ao cair no rio centenas de metros abaixo, quando a ponte finalmente cede. Wander segue para derrotar o último colosso e o grupo de Emon chega ao Santuário de Adoração bem quando a última estátua desmorona. Wander aparece logo em seguida. Sua pele e seus olhos agora estão completamente pálidos e dois pequenos chifres se projetam de sua cabeça. Declarando que Wander foi "possuído pelos mortos", Lorde Emon ordena que seus soldados o matem. Enquanto ele se esforça para alcançar Mono, um soldado atira na perna de Wander com uma besta e outro atravessa seu coração com uma espada. Sangue negro esguicha do ferimento enquanto o corpo de Wander é coberto por trevas e cai no chão. Uma morte idêntica à dos colossos. Depois disso, o espírito de Dormin possuí o corpo de Wander, transformando-se em uma sombra gigante. Dormin, falando com sua voz masculina, explica que os ancestrais de Lorde Emon haviam o separado em dezesseis partes para selar seu poder "por uma eternidade". Enquanto seus homens fogem, Lorde Emon arremessa a Espada Antiga em uma pequena piscina no fundo do saguão do Santuário, criando uma ventania de luz que consome Dormin e, apesar da capacidade do jogador de controlar sua tentativa de escapar, Wander também é sugado por fim. Emon e seus homens deixam as Terras Proibidas enquanto a ponte conectada ao templo desmorona atrás deles. Quando eles chegam com segurança nas entradas das Terras Proibidas, Emon expressa a esperança de que, se Wander tiver sobrevivido, ele algum dia seja capaz de pagar por seus crimes. No Santuário de Adoração, Mono acorda, ressuscitada por Dormin de acordo com seu tratado com Wander, e Agro manca para dentro do santuário com uma perna traseira machucada. Mono a segue para a piscina para a qual Wander e Dormin foram puxados pelo feitiço de Emon, encontrando uma criança do sexo masculino com chifres minúsculos em sua cabeça. Ela pega o bebê Wander com ela, segue a égua para as partes mais altas do Santuário de Adoração e chega à uma jardim secreto enquanto o jogo acaba. Curiosidades *Em japonês, o nome Wander é escrito ワンダ e se pronuncia Wanda. *No jogo '''ICO™ and Shadow of the Colossus™ Collection, '''quando você deixa a sua vida e energia no máximo, você ganha 2 troféus: "Stalwart Wander"(Wander Robusto) e "Mighty Wander"(Poderoso Wander). *O Wander bebê é visto como uma dica que ele é o primeiro de uma raça, que seria a raça mostrada em Ico. *O nome de Wander se pronúncia ''Uander ''que significa 'viajante'. *O jogador possuí pequeno controle sobre o bebê assim que ele aparece na tela durante os créditos. Apertando R1 e botões de ação, o bebê chora de várias maneiras. Isso confirma que o bebê é, de fato, Wander. *Wander é dublado no japão por Kenji Nojima. Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Humanos Categoria:Bípedes Categoria:Vilões